


On the way to Iceland

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	On the way to Iceland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place the day after[take a ride up the coast](https://cit-kj.dreamwidth.org/648.html).**

It's way too soon - middle of the fucking night - when Logan's alarm goes off and he reaches for his phone, KJ's arm still around him, slapping the snooze button before turning it off. "You really didn't sleep?" he asks, noting KJ watching him, Kindle still in hand.

"I yawned a few times. Mostly I was searching the internet... Can I make you some coffee?" KJ asks, sitting up straighter.

Logan sits up and leans in for a kiss, the meds, even the light ones, leaving him feeling a little groggy. It's nothing he's not used to though. "That would be great. Did you put the laundry in the dryer?"

"Yeah, I did. And look what I found for you," KJ says with a smile, relieved that Logan's not a grumpy waker. " _Erik the Red and Leif the Lucky._ For the plane, if you want it. It's got maps and wood carvings and all that."

Logan peers over KJ's arm. "Oh, that's awesome," he says, meaning it. "Thank you. I haven't had much time to do my usual research," he adds with a wink and another kiss, slipping from the bed.

"Right." KJ idly admires Logan's ass for a moment before sliding to his feet. He jogs lightly downstairs and starts the coffee brewing, then begins folding their clean laundry. Boys do this, he thinks — they take care of their sirs. He's a _boy_ now.

Having quickly showered and dressed, Logan comes down into the kitchen, kissing the back of KJ's neck before reaching for the few things he needs to complete his packing. "Are you hungry?"

KJ smiles at the kiss. "Nah, I can't eat right before a flight, my stomach's too jumpy. But I'll eat on the plane." He pours a mug full of black coffee for his lover and trails his fingers over Logan's smooth jaw.

Logan grins. "Enjoy it while it lasts," he says with a soft laugh, knowing the stubble will have taken over by the end of the day.

"I might enjoy it a little too much," KJ grins, and ghosts his lips along Logan's throat. He makes himself step back when he wants to dive in. "I'll just go shower, yeah?"

"Yeah." Logan nods, grin widening as he adds, "Remember to prep."

 _Oh god_. KJ swallows hard around a sudden lump in his throat. Nods. Shivers as he jogs up the stairs. It's going to be a very long day and into the next, and it's mind-blowing to think that Logan's somehow going to take advantage of him while they travel... KJ hopes he will, anyway. Prepping his ass is not something he does regularly, and it feels just a little too good. He's still hard by the time he's fully dressed.

Having finished packing, Logan puts his suitcase and daypack by the door, makes sure the plants are watered, the lights all turned off, the guesthouse locked up, perishables put in the garbage, garbage put in the garage. He's already arranged with his neighbour to keep an eye on things and put the bin out on garbage day, a favour he returns for the old guy on a regular basis. His phone pings and he's just about to call up the stairs when KJ comes down. "You ready? Car'll be here in 5," he says, gaze stuttering over the front of KJ's jeans.

"Yeah, I'm set," KJ answers, setting his bag next to Logan's.

"I don't think you are," Logan says, his smile turning wicked as he pushes KJ back against the counter.

The words are baffling, but that smile just churns up KJ's insides in the most delicious way. "I'm... not?"

"Nope." Logan shakes his head. He draws KJ's zipper down, slips his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around his cock. "Can't have you going anywhere like this."

KJ gasps and grabs Logan's shoulders, bucking into his touch. "Oh my god."

"Think you can come before the car gets here?" Logan challenges, hand already moving over KJ's cock, his strokes firm and demanding.

"Y-- yes," KJ stammers, "probably." Oh god, make that almost definitely. He curls his fingers into Logan's shirt, his breath hitching. "Yes!"

"Then you'd better do it, boy," Logan says, twisting his hand just so. "Or wait til we get to Iceland."

KJ whimpers and ruts into Logan's hand. He's so close, so fucking close... "I want you inside me," he gasps, pleading in his voice.

"We don't have time for that now," Logan tells him, his phone chiming. "That's the car. Another minute and the driver's going to come knocking..."

"Oh shit." Frantic now KJ drags Logan in for a kiss, tongue plunging into his mouth. _Almost... Almost..._ When he comes it's with relief, pleasure as an afterthought. Without a word he drops to his knees on the floor, reaching for Logan's hand.

Logan's surprised by the kiss and again by the drop, his eyes narrowed as KJ takes his hand.

Trusting his lover will tell him when he needs to stop, KJ licks out at Logan's fingers, cleaning his seed from them.

Breath catching hard in his chest, Logan swallows against a throat gone dry. "Good boy," he says softly when his fingers are clean. "Stand up." His phone chiming a second time.

Getting shakily to his feet, KJ sets his jeans to rights. His head is whirling, but Logan seems to be the calm of the storm.

"You can curl up with me in the car," Logan tells him, making sure they've got everything and taking the two larger bags while KJ takes his guitar and their daypacks.

KJ steps out of the way as Logan locks up, and blinks at the suited driver waiting to take their bags. Sliding into the backseat he waits patiently, forcing himself to wait until Logan is seated and the doors are shut before he pounces, snuggling up to his lover in the pre-dawn darkness.

"We'll need to talk more at some point about what you being my boy means," Logan says softly, linking their fingers together. "But it might have to wait until we get back, or until we're both wide awake and have a decent block of time that's not taken up with travel planning or sightseeing. Which doesn't mean we're putting anything off. It just means there aren't any real rules or anything right now. You're my boy, I'm your Sir, your only real rule is you don't come without my permission. And you use your safeword if you need to, for whatever you need to."

That's quelling, and KJ squeezes Logan's hand, resting his head against his shoulder. "What happens if I break the rules?"

"Well, the safeword one isn't really a rule. I just mean don't be afraid to use it because I'm getting too handsy in public or something that makes you uncomfortable," Logan explains. "As for the other? I don't know. If it's because I'm pushing the hell out of you and you can't help yourself, probably not a whole lot. If you jerk off and I catch you or you can't be bothered trying to hold out, then I guess I'll have to come up with something." He kisses the top of KJ's head, trying to gentle his words. "I don't know you well enough yet to know what would work as punishment. Maybe I'd refuse to fuck you for a day, make you watch me jerk off."

"Nooo," KJ protests, lifting his head for a kiss. "Okay, I promise." He grins. Fatigue is definitely creeping in, but he know it won't fully slam him until they're through security and waiting to board.

Logan chuckles and keeps his arm tight around KJ until they pull up in front of the airport.

The driver lets them out and opens the trunk. "Would you like a porter, Sir?" he asks Logan.

"No, we're good, thanks, just put them on the sidewalk," Logan says, watching as their bags and KJ's guitar case are unloaded. The driver hands him a small tablet and he e-signs for the fare, adding a generous tip.

"Thank you, Sir," the driver nods without even checking, the tablet put back in his pocket. "Have you arranged for pick-up on your return?"

"I'm not a hundred per cent sure of the date yet," Logan says with a smile. "But I'll make the arrangements online."

"Very good, Sir," the driver touches his cap and gives KJ a smile as well when he wishes them both a good trip.

"Wow," KJ says, looking back over his shoulder once as they head into the terminal. "Yes sir, no sir. I might get jealous," he jokes, still on a high that he even can joke about it. That this new relationship between them is a real thing. "Is your passport photo the new you or the old you?"

"See for yourself," Logan says with a grin, handing it over.

"In between," KJ says, smiling at the picture. It seems like Logan just always looks good. "I look like a total dork in mine," he says, offering up his passport with a laugh. "I was just so jazzed that I was going to do more traveling. I mean, I grew up taking a lot of trips back to Samoa, but this was the first time I was going somewhere else."

"I didn't think you were allowed to smile for passport photos," Logan says, thinking that he's never once seen KJ less than happy yet. Not that they've had much time together but still. "Are you always so enthused?" Genuinely curious.

KJ shrugs a little. "I'm a lucky guy, I have an awesome life. What's not to be enthusiastic about?" He shifts his bag to his other hand and brushes Logan's fingers with his own.

"Fair enough," Logan allows with a smile, brushing back as they find their line.

"You have a gorgeous smile," KJ points out with a grin for his lover. "I'm happy I've been getting to see a lot of it." Especially since it seems like that skill might've been getting a bit rusty before he came along.

Logan grins, ducking his head a little. "That's all you," he admits. "I sort of tend towards the serious otherwise." Definitely for the past few years anyways.

"Not this holiday," KJ decides. He shoots Logan a wink, and steps up to the ticket counter. He feels so damn good, almost high, and it's not nearly all because he needs to sleep. Half of him keeps waiting for the bottom to drop out of all of this. The other half of him says screw that, why shouldn't he feel so happy? Why shouldn't they _both_ get to feel this way?

* * *

Bags checked through and boarding passes in hand, they head for security, shoes slipped off, wallets and keys and liquids put in bins. Logan always hates this part. Thousands of flights and he still hates it. But they're through quickly enough, this time of night quieter than the day, and everything back in place they head for their gate.

KJ slips his passport into his pocket and sorts through his printed-out boarding passes, ordering them chronologically. "This time tomorrow morning, Reykjavik!" he murmurs, reminding himself to look forward to the actual travel as much - nearly, anyway - as the destination. "How are you with jet lag?"

"I'm used to hitting the ground running," Logan says as they take a couple of seats facing the windows, planes arriving and taking off beyond. "Which doesn't mean I don't get jet lag. I'm just used to overriding it." He smiles at KJ. "What about you?"

"I have a really bad tendency to push myself until I collapse. I kind of have that tendency in general, actually — I guess it's good I'm warning you. I'm not used to being accountable to anyone else," KJ says thoughtfully.

"Are there signs of an imminent collapse or is that something I need to learn for myself?" Logan asks.

"I've been told I get really cranky, but I don't notice it." KJ laughs. "So I guess you'll know."

Logan laughs. "I can't wait to see you cranky," he admits. "But I'm okay if it doesn't happen for a while too." Reaching out to take KJ's hand again, grateful they can do that here. It shouldn't be much different in Iceland but he's never been and he's not counting on it. Not til they see for themselves.

Smiling shyly, KJ lifts their joined hands to rub Logan's knuckles against his cheek. Being so openly affectionate still feels a little strange, but he's rapidly getting used to it. "You'll have to warn me if I get too kissy for you, okay?"

"I will," Logan promises, "but it's not going to happen. I happen to like you kissy." Thinking for a moment before he asks, "Did people you've been with in the past not?"

"No, it's not that. I just... just don't want to embarrass you with how much I adore you," KJ explains, wary of saying more. "I don't want it to become annoying."

"I'll let you know if it's too much," Logan promises again, seriously this time, realizing how much that means to KJ, that there's a vulnerability under there, under all that excitement and enthusiasm that he hadn't really noticed before. "But I'm really enjoying this. Us," he clarifies. "I didn't get much affection from my family growing up and my work didn't lend itself to relationships..." he shrugs. "So this, this is awesome."

KJ grins, gratified. "Good. I've always been a really physical person, so it's just natural for me to express myself this way." He sits back and checks his phone for the time, then sighs. "This is always the hardest part, for me. Waiting."

"Whereas I'm totally used to this," Logan says with a soft laugh. "A few hours seems like nothing."

"You're patient. I need to learn patience," KJ says with a soft sigh, and pulls out a worn paperback novel from his carry-on. Soon though he's back on his feet, pacing around the terminal and trying to burn off nervous energy.

Logan watches KJ pace, staying put to watch over their things. Learning patience, how to settle and just be might actually be something he needs to teach his boy. For both their sakes. But that can wait. For now, he crooks a finger at KJ, beckoning him back, trusting he can at least keep him entertained.

KJ smiles at his lover, probably more excited than he should be just to have his attention. Drops back into the chair at Logan's side. "Sorry, I get kind of stupid hyper when I've been awake too long," he offers in explanation of his restlessness.

"That's okay," Logan says, resting an arm along the back of KJ's seat. "But I thought maybe I could help keep you busy." He grins, checking to make sure they're still mostly alone, no one listening in on their conversation. "I want you to tell me your top ten kinks or things you get off on. Doesn't matter whether you think you'd actually like them or have tried them, although you can tell me that too, but I want you to come up with ten. No particular order."

"Oh. Ah." KJ chews on his lip in furious thought, his eyes lighting up with interest. He begins counting on his fingers, mentally running through his answers. "Okay, some of these are easy," he murmurs, listing, "Sex. Blowjobs. Handjobs. Nipple torture. I like it when you come on me." Hot color rises to his cheeks and he pushes on. "Needles... in my cock. Being held down with a hand on the back of my neck. Kneeling for you. Umm, fisting— I think. And..." he counts up again, "CBT in general."

"So, if I were to hack your private browser history, that's the kind of porn I'd find?" Logan asks, smiling, filing every single word away for later.

"Yes." KJ swallows hard, spurred to greater transparency. "Plus, um. Gangbangs. Con non-con." He's whispering now, his face flaming, "And your scars really turn me on."

Interesting. "Because they're scars or because they're on me?" Logan asks, curious.

"Both. Scars fascinate me," KJ says quietly. "They're these amazing marks of survival. And the ones on you, well... I'm kind of obsessed with you, so there's that."

"And what about gangbangs and con non-con?" Logan keeps his tone light but soft, making sure KJ knows he's not judging him. "Have you tried either of those things?"

"I was the center of a gangbang a few years ago at a party." KJ is ashamed to admit it, all the more so for the arousal that flushes through him at the thought of it. "It hurt... I can handle pain. But it was the way they kept going at me even after I'd already come — that was really hot."

"I'll bet," Logan nods. "Would you want me to share you? Watch while a couple guys fucked you and then stake my claim again when they finished?"

"Yes," KJ whispers, entranced.

Fuck. Huh. That's something Logan's never done. Actually shared a lover, a boy. "How many fucked you at that gangbang?"

"I'm not sure," KJ admits. "At least four. I think it might've been five. I kind of lost track after a bit."

Logan nods again, digesting all of it. "Outside of that, when you've been in a relationship, has it usually been open or closed?"

Huh? "Oh. Closed." KJ shakes his head. "I've never been in the open kind. I was single for most of the parties I played around at."

So far, so good. But Logan wants to make sure they're completely on the same page. Especially before they find themselves in a foreign country. "So you're good with us being monogamous, outside of anything we might decide on together - like a gangbang or inviting someone to play with us?" he says with a grin.

"Yeah, definitely," KJ replies, and reflects that he probably shouldn't be surprised by the question. "You don't— you wouldn't want to be with someone else, just you?"

"My ex and I weren't monogamous, but that was mostly him. He was a switch and I don't bottom," here Logan shrugs, but then explains, "He felt strongly about having his freedom and it wasn't a make or break thing for me. If _we're_ on the same page though, I'd rather it just be us - unless we agree on someone or a particular scene or whatever."

"I'm good with it being just us." It makes KJ feel even more special, to know that Logan wants him that way. "But I'm okay talking about it, too," he adds just to be clear. "Can I ask you something?"

Logan nods. "Yeah, of course."

"What's in it for you? I mean you mentioned kneeling, and fisting..." KJ takes a deep breath and soldiers on. "What about when you're not having sex?"

"You mean having a boy or being a Dom in general?" Logan asks, not minding the question at all.

KJ isn't sure what the difference is. "Having a boy."

"A lot of it's just the way I'm wired," Logan says, thinking things through. "I've always been the one taking care of people, being in charge, in control. It's the way I am. But it's not terribly rewarding when it's work, aside from keeping your people alive and unharmed. With a boy, someone who's _mine_ , it's a lot more rewarding, and pleasurable. Taking care of someone who wants you to take care of them and who wants to take care of you in return in their own way."

Slowly KJ nods, studying his lover's eyes. "And what does it mean to you, that I'm yours?"

"It means we're involved in a power exchange," Logan says softly. "It means I'm the one in charge, I make the final decisions, you trust me to take care of you, see to your well-being. It means you get to give up some of the stressful day-to-day decisions if you want and that we both get to take pleasure in giving the other what they need. I'm a sadist, you like pain, I've been having a rough time and you seem to like making things easier for me, making me smile, taking care of me in return. But it also just means you're my boy. You belong to me. It means I want to spend time with you, I want to find out what makes you tick, what brings you pleasure, how you react to the things that bring _me_ pleasure..." he gives a soft laugh. "There's a lot tied up in it but it's also really simple and it's a lot of finding what works for both of us. I don't believe there's a set way to do this and I don't think you do either so..." he shrugs. "Did I come even close to answering your question?" he asks with a grin.

"Yes." KJ laughs softly, overwhelmed. It's a lot to take in. He wants to crawl into Logan's lap and be made whole there, but this definitely isn't the place for that. He settles for taking Logan's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "I've been wanting this for a long time. I'd kind of given up on the idea of finding someone to want it with."

"And then you found me on the beach," Logan says, smiling, still getting a kick out of the way they met. He's quiet for a moment then admits, "I've been wanting this for a long time too. I had a bit of it with my ex but not really what we're looking at. And I promise I'll stop mentioning him so much soon but I want you to know this is new for me too in a lot of ways."

KJ smiles crookedly. "All right. And... I get it. He was hugely important to you, I wouldn't expect you to have totally shaken him off."

Logan can't help himself. He leans in and kisses the corner of that smile. "Okay, so now that you told me your kinks, I want you to come up five ones that really don't do it for you. That make you shudder or click away or just go nope not interested. Not illegal stuff though, that's too easy."

"Now that's a tough one. What I'm _not_ interested in? Hmm. Um, corseting," KJ reveals with a shudder. "That just freaks me the hell out. And... ball gags. They always make me think of the guy in _Pulp Fiction_. Let's see, that's two. Shibari -- it just looks so complicated. I'm not that patient," he says with a laugh. "Choking and... service stuff, like being a human ashtray. That kind of thing."

Logan grins. "So no to being my footstool?" he teases.

"I'll be your footstool for a few minutes," KJ mumbles. "But longer than that? I'd have to learn how to meditate or something."

"Don't worry," Logan assures him. "I don't want you to be my footstool and none of things on your 'do not want' list appear as musts on mine. But you are giving me some wicked ideas on how to torment you - and how to punish you if I ever need to."

"That would be weird. Being punished," KJ replies, wincing at the thought. "Something new."

"Did your parents ever punish you as a kid?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, of course. Lots of time-outs and TV restrictions, and the occasional swat from my father." KJ looks at him curiously.

"But nothing abusive?" Logan clarifies. "Emotionally or physically."

KJ shakes his head. "No, nothing like that." A woman passes by them to sit in a waiting chair, and he ignores her.

"Good," Logan nods, keeping his voice low, especially since they're starting to lose their privacy now as more passengers arrive. "Doing what we do can make you feel really vulnerable and I'd hate to actually hurt you without knowing it."

"You've been really good with me so far," KJ says quietly. "That's why I trust you for more."

It's Logan's turn to raise their linked hands and he brushes his mouth across the back of KJ's. "Anything you want to ask me? Anything goes right now," he offers with a grin.

KJ's lips curve into a smile as well. "What are you going to do to me first?"

"When? On the airplane? In our hotel? Back home where we have more room?" Logan asks, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh, god." KJ grins at his lover. "Would you consider yourself a creative person?"

"Very." Logan answers without hesitation.

"I guess I'm in for it then." KJ couldn't look more pleased with his fate. The loudspeaker crackles on and he glances up, giving Logan's hand a squeeze. "I think they're going to start boarding."

"Do you like to take advantage of early boarding or wait til everyone else is on?" Logan asks, squeezing back, aware that are a couple people are watching them - and being very obvious about it - but he couldn't care less.

"Now's good. I'm getting kind of tired," KJ confesses, picking up his guitar case.

Logan grabs their daypacks, making sure they have their boarding passes and they make their way to the front desk, the first class group fairly small for this first flight. He hands them over to the flight attendant with a smile and they head in and down the walkway to the plane where they're shown to their seats. "You can have the window since you're going to sleep."

"Okay. But I promise not to go to sleep _yet_ ," KJ assures his lover with a smile. Their carry-ons safely stowed, he pulls the emergency plan brochure from the seat pocket. "I have this memorized by now. I don't know why I always read it anyway."

Logan smiles back, settling into his seat. "How often had you flown before you started this trip?"

"A couple times a year, back and forth to Samoa. Did you grow up traveling a lot?" It's a little difficult, asking Logan about his childhood without inadvertently asking about his family.

"No." Logan shakes his head, explaining, "I had a nanny when I was smaller and when I was older, my parents would just leave me at home. I didn't go on my first plane til I was deployed."

"Did you ever wish for siblings?" KJ asks, marveling at such a solitary existence.

"Sometimes," Logan says, but even as a kid he wouldn't have wished his life - his parents, his uncle - on anyone else.

Reaching out, KJ strokes his thumb across Logan's lush bottom lip. "Sorry," he says, realizing he just kind of derailed the conversation. "I just have to do that sometimes."

Logan grins. "Totally fine by me," he says. "You like my mouth?" Eyes sparkling just a little.

KJ ducks his head on a grin. "Like? I think it might be love."

There it is. That word. His stomach flipping hard. Logan grits his teeth for a moment against saying anything rash then flashes KJ another smile. "You should do it again then," he suggests. "Kiss or touch me all you want."

"What, right here? With people walking past?" The first class pods are semi-private, emphasis on the semi. Still KJ grins and gives Logan a swift kiss, feeling incredibly bold.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Logan asks, leaning his head against the seat, still smiling at KJ.

"I don't know. Arrest us?" KJ teases softly, "You know that if I start kissing on you then I'll get naked before long."

"Oh well then we'd be in trouble," Logan agrees, laughing, leaning for another kiss despite that fact. Starting to say something more when they're interrupted by the attendant asking to check their seatbelts. He sits back with a sigh but smiles and lifts his arms so she can check. "Should I molest you before or after your nap?" he murmurs once she's moved on.

"Oh, god. Um. That's your choice, I think," KJ murmurs. "But if you're asking whether I'm sleepy? Very." Although just the thought makes him shiver like he's wide awake.

"Get some sleep," Logan says, dropping his voice to add, "Part of being your Sir is making sure you're not run - or fucked - ragged."

"Yes, sir," KJ whispers, and surely he's only on the verge of melting because of how tired he is. It doesn't have anything to do with the way Logan looks at him. He smiles and turns on his side, fully relaxing to the roar of the plane's engines. He's fast asleep in minutes.

* * *

Logan orders a cup of coffee, black, turning down the champagne and other fancier drinks offered. He needs the caffeine to kick the last of the meds out of his system. He picks some subtitled French film, not really caring what he's watching, his attention mostly on KJ. On his boy. Still in complete wonder that they've gone there, that they've not only got the next two weeks, but will be coming home, to his home, together. It still freaks him out that KJ could change his mind, that they haven't even been together long enough to be in any sort of honeymoon period. Hell, they're still in the spent-a-crazy-three-days-glued-to-each-other period. But they've yet to hit a bad spot, other than his stupidly asking KJ about barebacking, and that says a lot. Clicking that easily. Being on the same page. Having the same goals, the same desires. And of course there's the less tangible things. Like the way his heart skips a beat every time KJ walks in the room or fucking smiles at him. The way his stomach flutters every time KJ touches him. Blushes. God, that blush.

There's still this part of him that wonders if he's being fair. There's still so much he hasn't told KJ. So many ways this could go very, very wrong. But he wants to trust he deserves this, deserves KJ, that karma can wait to bite him on the ass a little bit longer. Or that it's already finished. Fuck. He certainly hopes so.

KJ knuckles the last shred of a dream away, and smiles to see Logan looking at him so seriously. "Hey," he says softly, reaching out to take his lover's hand. "Are we almost there?"

Logan glances at his watch. "About another hour to go," he says, linking their fingers. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." KJ pushes up the shade on his window and lets the bright sunshine stream in. "You didn't spend the whole time watching me sleep, did you?"

"Not the _whole_ time," Logan says with a smile and a soft laugh.

KJ grins and unbuckles his seatbelt. "Be right back." He emerges from the tiny lavatory feeling much more awake and closer to human. When he sits again he indulges in a long kiss with his lover.

"What happened to everyone's watching or walking by?" Logan teases when they break for breath.

"They're mostly in their seats now," KJ answers, settling back into his own. "And I couldn't not kiss you good morning."

"Fair enough," Logan nods, grinning. He tips his head towards the front of the plane. "How big's the bathroom?"

KJ shrugs. "Big enough for one," he answers, wondering if he wants to know why Logan is asking.

"I take it you're not a member of the Mile High Club?" Logan says, watching KJ closely.

"No." KJ grins, propping his chin in his hand and gazing adoringly at his lover. Waiting on edge for whatever's coming.

"Do you know what that is?" Logan asks.

"It's sex on a plane, right? During a flight?"

Logan nods. "So, is the bathroom big enough, do you think, or do we need to initiate you out here?" he says, eyes sparkling.

"Ahhh, out here I think," KJ answers, his brow furrowing. He's got no idea how Logan plans to pull this off, but he has faith it'll be a success, however it happens.

Logan gives another soft laugh. A little surprised. But pleased. "Okay. I actually wasn't expecting that," he admits, reaching under his seat for the blanket provided. "But I can make it work," he assures KJ.

"Okay." What KJ leaves unsaid is that the lavatory is standardly nasty, and he doesn't want to have any kind of first time in there. Not with Logan. Just in case, he shakes out his blanket as well.

Logan turns off the lights overhead and puts up the armrest between them. "Come spoon with me," he says, shifting onto his side and gesturing for KJ to join him.

KJ grins and turns on his side as well, scooting back against Logan. He's half hard already just in anticipation.

Waiting until the attendant moves past them, Logan reaches around to unzip KJ's jeans, working them (and his shorts) down over his hips.

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, KJ swallows a moan. He rubs his ass against the bulge in Logan's pants.

Fuck. This is the tricky part. Logan gives a quick glance over his shoulder, tears the condom wrapper open with his teeth and slips a hand between them, freeing his own cock and getting the condom on.

The wait, short as it is, is agonizing. KJ twitches his blanket to better cover them, and brings his top knee up. Opening himself.

Fitting cock to already-slick hole, Logan pushes slowly in, teeth gritted against making any sound. Against giving them away.

 _Oh. God._ KJ sucks in a breath and bears down, rewarded by the slow claiming. He hitches his hips slightly back, taking more. Giving himself up to this man who has him so mesmerized.

"Mm. Fuck yeah, that's it," Logan murmurs in KJ's ear, unwilling to keep completely quiet, his cock sunk deeper and deeper until he's all the way in, snug against KJ's ass.

That voice, damn. KJ shuts his eyes and bites down on an escaping whimper. It's a tight fit but at least the pod affords them a little privacy — so long as no one looks too closely.

The tight heat makes Logan's head spin, the fact that they're doing this, here, KJ every bit as eager, as aroused as himself, only spurring his lust. He rocks his hips, setting up a nice steady rhythm, never really pulling out too much, his cock buried fully in KJ's ass again and again.

"Logan," KJ whispers, turning his head a little to be heard. "Sir. Permission to touch myself, please?" His prick is aching for attention, every deep thrust working him closer to peak.

It's so tempting to say no, to torment his boy, but what they're doing alone deserves a reward and Logan nods. "Go ahead, boy," he whispers back with a nod, feeling his own climax fast approaching.

KJ closes his hand around his erection and bucks back against his lover, trying to get him even deeper. Always deeper. He feels bound up, trapped in the best of ways. It doesn't take much for him to stiffen, spill. He sinks his teeth into his shoulder to keep silent.

Technically KJ didn't have permission to actually _come_ , but that's all it is as far as Logan's concerned: a technicality. The thought barely there before he's following his boy over, coming hard and heavy, his jaw clenched and aching.

Even through the rubber KJ can feel it when Logan comes, and he grinds back against his lover, milking his cock. Absurdly pleased with himself that he didn't cry out. Thinking he could just stay here with Logan wrapped around him and be completely happy.

"Good boy," Logan whispers, brushing his lips over the patch of skin behind KJ's ear as he eases out, removing and tying off the condom before he finds a tissue for KJ, his heart still pounding. Suddenly the flight attendant's over them and he sits up, shielding KJ with his body, blanket thankfully staying over his lap.

"We'll be landing shortly, would you care for a drink?" she asks.

"No, we're good, thanks," he says, pretty sure that little smile curving her lips means she knows exactly what they were up to. "Actually, maybe some juice," he decides, changing his mind, remembering how KJ had wanted some the day before after their time on the bike.

"Apple, orange, cranberry or tomato," she offers.

"Orange would be great, thank you," Logan says, hoping he's giving KJ enough time to get himself composed.

KJ hears the conversation taking place over him from within a fog. He cleans his hand best as he can with the tissue, and tries not to draw any attention to himself. When the flight attendant has left, he tugs his clothing back into place, hoping that the sound of his zipper is loud in his ears only. Carefully he sits up.

"She's going to bring you some juice," Logan tells him, wrapping his arm around KJ and pulling him in close. "Do you want anything else?"

"Just this," KJ sighs, nestling into the embrace. "I need this."

"You've got this anytime you want it," Logan says, kissing the top of KJ's head.

* * *

Ten hours pass, with a layover and more sleep and a boring movie and a good book. Now the plane makes its final descent into Reykjavik's International Airport, and KJ squeezes Logan's hand in excitement. "Oh my god, look," he exclaims, making room at the window for his lover to see. The approach is entirely over water, with icebergs looming on the distant horizon and the city lighting up in the dusk like a bed of jewels.

"Wow," Logan leans over KJ, taking a good long look. "What's the population supposed to be again?"

"Ah! I know that," KJ says happily, and reaches into his carry-on for a worn brown leather journal. He flips through the battered pages, coming to rest on a journal entry simply labeled _Iceland_. "There are... 122,141 residents," he reads, "and a few thousand less in winter."

Logan shakes his head in disbelief. "Venice alone has almost a third of their population," he says, sitting back. "And Iceland's got what in total? 350,000?"

"Close to. And this whole city runs on geothermal power." KJ yawns to equalize his ear pressure. "Have you thought about where you want to go first?"

"Hallgrimskirkja Church," Logan replies, grinning. "After we check into our hotel and get our bearings."

"We'll have to work on our Icelandic." KJ grabs for Logan's hand as they hit the ground with a rumbling of wheels.

"You know almost everyone speaks English, right?" Logan teases, once again linking their fingers.

"Of course I know that," KJ answers, laughing. "But if you're going to go 'round saying things like 'Hallgrimskirkja' instead of 'that big church,' then we should really work on our accents." He lifts his hands to join the other passengers in applause for the safe landing.

Logan almost never claps for the pilot unless it's been an awful flight with a ton of turbulence but again, KJ's unbridled enthusiasm - and the fact their hands are linked and he doesn't have much choice - win him over and he claps as well. "You can learn the useful things," he tells him. "I'll learn the smutty ones. Which are pretty useful in their own way," he adds with a grin.

"That's... very useful, agreed," KJ says, ducking his head as he laughs. He can only imagine what kinds of phrases Logan will come up with. Getting up, they grab their carry-ons and KJ's guitar to deplane, and he shivers. "When we get into the terminal I want to stop and dig out my jacket," he tells his lover, his blood humming with excitement.

Logan nods. "Good idea." The two of them plodding along behind some of their slower co-passengers until they reach the terminal proper where they drop out of the line to let KJ get his jacket. It'll take a while for their bags to come out anyway so there's no rush. "It's supposed to warm up later in the week."

"Warm up to what?" KJ asks with a laugh. He zips his bag back up and looks at Logan, reaching out for his hands. "I'm so excited to be here. With you," he says softly.

"What we're used to for summer weather," Logan says, taking KJ's hands and smiling back at him. "Me too." Something suddenly occurring to him. "You know, this is the first actual vacation I've ever taken with a lover." He'd gone to Latvia with Rafael but that had been business, the whole trip fraught with danger and with having to hide who they were.

"Huh." KJ thinks back. "I went for a long weekend with a mate and I thought it was going to turn into more, but it didn't. I guess this is my first time, too." So many firsts.

Logan grins. "I'm glad," he says. "I like the idea of us doing this together. Continuing your world trip." He raises KJ's hand to his mouth and kisses the back. "Thanks for inviting me."

KJ sighs softly, his heart pounding. "When you do that, it kind of melts me," he murmurs, studying Logan's eyes.

"Yeah? I'll have to remember that if I'm ever in trouble," Logan says, smiling, unable to stop. His heart giving that stupid flutter, the one that makes him want to say words he might fucking regret, especially if they scare KJ away.

"If you're ever in trouble," KJ echoes with a laugh. "Yeah, right." He can't even imagine such a thing right now. "Hey, that looks like our stuff. I think by when we finally get through customs, it'll be time for dinner. Dinner, hotel, sleep... Church first thing in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me," Logan agrees happily. "Should we drop our things off at the hotel and then Yelp for something close by?"

"Do they have that here, are you serious? Oh my god, I'm so behind. Yeah, good plan," KJ replies, hooking his duffle off the conveyor belt. Stepping out of the flow of traffic again, he turns in a slow circle, admiring the huge art pieces hanging from the vaunted ceiling.

"Actually, it isn't Yelp, it's their own app. See?" Logan grabs his own bag and then shows KJ.

"Oh, cool." KJ scrolls through the app, schooling himself to look at it like a tourist and not a critic. "We're really spoiled for choice," he says, handing the phone back. "And I'm hungry, so all of that looks good."

"You don't have anything you want in particular?" Logan checks, tucking his phone back in his pocket and leading them out to the taxi stand.

KJ's brow furrows. "Hmm, something romantic," he decided, and shoots Logan a grin. "If you think we'll still be standing after our showers."

"That's a good point. We might have to settle for room service," Logan teases, moving their things forward with the line as taxi after taxi moves off.

"Well, yeah. But we could go out tomorrow," KJ suggests. "And tomorrow, and tomorrow..."

Logan grins. "You're very convincing," he says, giving the guy at the head of the stand the address of their hotel.

"I can be very focused if I have a goal," KJ tells him, grinning widely. He slides into the backseat next to Logan and takes his lover's hand, the motion nearly automatic by now.

Logan smiles and leans in close, their shoulders touching even as he watches out the window, pointing out the few landmarks he knows from what reading he did on the flight. "What do you hate most about travelling?" he asks, since they've covered all the things they love about it.

"Hmmm. I hate that there's never enough time to see everything," KJ replies. "Plus, I hate the language barriers. I always try to learn some absolute basic phrases for wherever I visit, but it never gets me very far before the well is dry. What about you?"

"Same, although I'm really good at picking up languages," Logan says, aware of the taxi driver watching them in his rearview mirror. "I always want to spend months exploring, actually _live_ there, not just scratch the surface."

"Yeah," KJ agrees, turning away from his window to grin at Logan. "Like, how amazing would that be — to pick up and move to a new country every few months? Long enough to start to learn some customs, go to some local cultural events that aren't only meant for tourists. Really soak up a place and its people."

"We could go somewhere longer the next time," Logan suggests, that grin doing strange things to his heart. God. "Unless your world trip goal is ticking off countries - which there's nothing wrong with either."

"I never thought about it any other way. You're serious? That'd be so awesome." KJ has to ask, "You're sure that wouldn't interfere with your work at all?"

Logan blows out a breath. "I think I'm about done owing anyone anything. If Tommy's got something where I happen to be, that's one thing, but otherwise, it's time I moved on."

KJ's smile this time is slow, his eyes alight. It sounds too good to be true. He trusts Logan, though. "Let's focus on Iceland, and then evaluate," he suggests, looking out the window as the cab pulls up in front of their hotel.

"Agreed," Logan nods, leaning forward to settle the bill with their driver.

* * *

The hotel is lovely. Given the views from its large windows, it could hardly be otherwise. KJ checks them in and grabs their keys. He's tired but not punchy, the naps on the plane at least having taken care of that for now. Setting his duffel and guitar down by a wall, he stretches out his shoulders and looks around their room.

"Nice place," Logan says, setting his bags down as well. It's exactly the type of place he'd choose and he loves that they're on the same page when it comes to that as well. He goes to KJ, wrapping his arms around his lover, his boy, from the back, a kiss pressed to the nape of his neck. "I can't believe we're here."

KJ grins and stretches his arms back to complete the embrace. "Me either. This is all so good that I kind of keep expecting to wake abruptly."

Logan grins and brushes his lips across KJ's skin again. "I'll be more than happy to pinch you," he murmurs.

"Oh, are we doing that now?" KJ asks with a laugh. "You'll get me all worked up!" Contrary to his words, though, he relaxes his head back on Logan's shoulder. "Room service?"

"You're hungry?" Logan asks, genuinely wanting to know, but that doesn't stop him from sliding one hand lower, right over KJ's cock through his jeans.

"Not really," KJ murmurs, pushing shamelessly into the touch. "I'm sure I could be distracted, if you have other ideas."

"Get naked. Now," Logan says, giving KJ's cock a squeeze before he releases him, already achingly hard himself, despite the action on the plane.

"Yes, sir," KJ answers softly, kneeling down to work on his boots. The words are still unfamiliar, but God, he loves this — putting himself in Logan's hands to be dealt with however Logan likes best. He shucks his clothes and sets them in a neat folded pile on a chair, then stands up straight, shivering slightly.

Logan takes a good long look, drinking his fill. "Lucky, lucky me," he says, obvious pride and arousal in his voice. "Get on the bed. Hands and knees. Feet hanging off the end."

His eyes slip shut and KJ swallows a groan, obeying.

Moving behind KJ, to the side, Logan runs a hand over his boy's bare ass, marvelling at that unmarked skin, those perfect cheeks.

A gentle shudder rocks KJ's body, and his prick swells. He's breathless, waiting, a heavy stillness in the air.

"I almost forgot..." Logan says, stepping away to rummage through his bag for a moment, a clean t-shirt pulled from inside. "Open your mouth. If you need me to stop, just slap the bed twice," he says, slipping the rolled tee between KJ's teeth and trying it fairly loosely at the back of his head.

Better and better. KJ nods and sinks his teeth into the soft fabric. Curls his fingers into the duvet like it will ground him through what's to come.

"Good boy," Logan murmurs, going back to rubbing his hand over KJ's ass, feeling the skin warm beneath his palm, KJ pressing into his touch, so fucking eager. Christ. His cock jerks and he draws back, bringing his hand in hard across both cheeks.

Even though he's expecting the blow, KJ's breath bursts from him. Warmth tingles in his flesh and he tilts his hips back, silently begging for more.

Logan gives KJ another one, harder than the first, gauging what he can take.

KJ groans into the gag, rocking forward on his knees. He's pretty sure he shouldn't be this damn hard already, but he was on the edge just from anticipation. It clicks in his brain that - as with sex - Logan isn't going to hold back, and he moans again, a desperate sound of need.

Logan could hit KJ harder, and he will, at some point, but they've got days of walking ahead of them, of needing to be able to move and sit and stand, so he settles for quantity over quality and instead lays into him at exactly that same level. One blow followed by another, counting off in his head... five, ten...

KJ shouts, grateful for the cloth stuffing his mouth. He tries to blink back the moisture from his eyes. His hole flutters, muscles clenching around nothing.

Logan keeps spanking KJ. Watches as his ass turns bright red, watches that pucker tighten, his cock jerk, precome gathering at the tip. He grabs a towel from the bathroom and sets it under KJ, mindful they're not at home where they can easily change the bed and have to sleep here later. Fifteen... twenty... He stops. Rakes his nail over the sensitized skin.

Jerking his hips away, KJ yells. More precome beads up and he dizzily realizes that he's perilously close to coming, without even a touch to his cock.

"Did I say you could move, boy?" It's clearly not an actual question. "Get that ass back here."

With a loud whimper KJ snaps back into position.

Logan's impressed. He wasn't sure how KJ would respond to being spoken to that way. "Good boy," he praises, running a hand underneath him, along his belly, fingers grazing his cock.

That's all it takes. KJ bucks against Logan's hand and digs his teeth into the t-shirt. His climax bursts through him like a supernova, blinding him.

It's a good thing Logan put down that towel. And an even better thing he's not one of those sirs who gets off on punishment. He grabs lube and a condom from his bag. Drops his jeans, rolls the rubber on, slicking it and drizzling what's left into KJ's still-prepped hole. A small shred of mercy shown before he lines up and shoves in, thumbs holding that pucker open for his cock.

KJ moans and presses back, taking more of Logan in. He can't believe he fucking came without permission. Especially when he wanted this so much... He stiffens his arms and rocks his hips.

KJ feels incredible. Hot and tight, the heat of his freshly-spanked ass only adding to Logan's arousal, his cock sunk deep again and again.

And oh fuck, as much as KJ figures he _should_ be awash in guilty misery, he can't help the tingle that runs up his spine with every heavy thrust.

Harder, faster, everything focused on how fucking good it feels to fuck KJ like this, Logan drives into his boy, holding nothing back, letting his own climax build without hesitation.

KJ whimpers and claws at the duvet, trying to hang on. His ass already felt like it was on fire, but now the pain sears through his body. He drops to his forearms, shoving back.

A dozen more thrusts, his cock buried fully in KJ's hole with every one, and Logan comes, gritting his teeth against crying out, seed pouring into the latex.

Moaning into the gag, KJ rocks his hips a few times more, taking every drop he can get. Breathless and savoring the feeling of being cored open so thoroughly. Flexing his fingers, he hesitantly reaches back to touch his lover's hip.

Logan lays his hand over KJ's, giving it a squeeze, draping himself over his boy's back to press a kiss against sweat-slicked skin. "That was so good. I'm so proud of you," he murmurs, reaching to remove the gag.

Bliss. KJ nearly melts with relief. "I came," he whispers, knows it won't sit right with him if he doesn't confess it out loud. He squeezes Logan's hand back.

"I know, and we'll have to work on that," Logan says, easing out to get rid of the condom. "But I also didn't give you any clear way of asking for permission so that's on me this time."

KJ sinks onto his back on the bed, and balls up the messy towel. "You're not angry with me?"

"Hell, no," Logan says with a grin, pulling his shirt over his head and crawling onto the bed to drop a kiss on KJ's lips. "I'm just happy what we were doing got you that hot. I barely touched your cock."

"I know." KJ flushes hot with the awareness of how open he was, how much the spanking affected him. "You're really really good at that."

"And you're really really good at taking whatever I dish out," Logan returns, sitting back a little. "Do you need some water?"

"Yes, please. I'm still not really hungry, though," KJ answers with a little smile. "But I'll keep you company if you want to eat." Right now he's just trying to keep from sinking deep into the mattress.

"I can wait," Logan says, rolling off the bed. He grabs a glass from the bedside table, running tap water nice and cold in the bathroom before bringing a full glass back to KJ.

Pushing himself up, KJ sips. The moment nearly seems more intimate than anything else this evening, and he whispers gratefully, "Not everyone bothers with aftercare."

Logan frowns. "Only assholes don't," he says firmly, making sure KJ gets a good amount into him.

"True. But still," KJ answers. Taking a last sip. "Thanks. Will you...? Could you...?"

"What?" Logan asks, setting the empty glass aside.

"Um." KJ gestures at the bed. "Lie down with me a little?" He'd feel stupid straight out asking for snuggles.

"Yeah, of course," Logan says, pulling the covers back and waiting for KJ to work his way under them, his ass obviously smarting. He slips in beside him and settles on his back, motioning KJ in against his chest.

With a sigh of relief KJ cuddles up, nestling in against Logan's chest. He's so tired, the play on top of the two days' travel hitting him like a load of bricks.

"Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere and we'll order up when you wake," Logan promises, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

A smile twists KJ's mouth, and he drifts into unconsciousness.

Logan watches KJ sleep for a few minutes and then lays his head back, closing his eyes as well.


End file.
